


They Say That Good Things Take Time.

by MickeysTonic



Series: TUMBLR PROMPTS [14]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Jealous Ian, M/M, secret feelings, small arguement
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-26 12:51:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18180830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MickeysTonic/pseuds/MickeysTonic
Summary: Prompt: Ian watches as a boy takes every opportunity to flirt with Mickey all day. He gets so angry that he refuses to talk to him which sucks because Mickey has been trying to ask Ian out.





	They Say That Good Things Take Time.

Ian and Mickey were the best of friends completely unaware how the other boy felt about them. Which of course Ian and Mickey both were completely in love with each other.   
They just didn't know it.

They worked together at the Alibi with Ian's family friends Kevin and Veronica. They spent a lot of time together outside of the place. So it wasn't until they were at work that Ian had to deal with the fact Mickey wasn't just attractive to him. Mickey was attractive to other men and even women.

There was one guy who came in every day just to flirt with Mickey. If Mickey wasn't there then he'd ask Ian about him. It was quite annoying but the good thing was that they hadn't gone out. Mickey told Ian everything and it seemed that Mickey wasn't interested in him. Whenever Ian asked Mickey about Mark he had to act as if he didn't care, as if he wasn't interested in Mickey at all and it was the hardest thing he had to do.

All he wanted to do was kiss the hell out of Mickey.  
Not knowing that Mickey wanted Ian to kiss the hell out of him.

One morning, Ian was talking to Tommy and Kermit when Mark walked in. He went straight over to the end of the bar where Mickey was talking to Kevin and Lip and plopped down.

Ian turned away from them but he kept his ears open just to hear the slightest bit of their conversation.

 

"You're looking good today, Mick."

Mickey chuckled, "You tell me that every single day, Mark."

"And I always mean it." 

 

Lip had moved up the bar to sit beside Tommy, "I tell you one thing, Ian, that Mark guy is one desperate dude."

"Tell me about it." Ian replied, cleaning out a cup, "Mickey isn't interested."

"But you are."

Ian looked at his brother, "Course I am. But what can I do? We're friends and he hasn't shown any sign that he's interested in me."

"You like the Milkovich kid?" Tommy asked.

"Yeah, something wrong with that?"

Tommy shrugged, "Nah but I didn't see him as your type."

"What did you picture as my type then?" 

"That dude that's flirting with him seems more like your type." Kermit added.

Ian laughed, "Hell no. Far from my type. He's too clean and goody-goody for me. I love how Mickey's worn and tough you know? That's hot to me."

Kevin walked up behind Ian and leaned down over the bar, "That dude is so desperate to get Mickey it isn't even funny. I'm straight and I can see that Mickey isn't into him."

Ian smiled from hearing that from someone else.

 

"Come on, Mick! How do you not know that you're gorgeous?"

Mickey rolled his eyes, "You see me differently than I see myself so that's probably why." 

"Well you're gorgeous." Mark said, licking his lips, "Kinda wish you'd let me show you."

Mickey raised an eyebrow, "How many times are we going to go over this, Mark? I'm sorry but I'm not into you like that."

"It doesn't have to turn into a real relationship, Mick. We could just hang out and stuff."

"I'm not going to bother asking what you mean by stuff."

Mickey set two beers down in front of two customers that walked in before walking up further behind the bar.

"I'm so ready to get out of here and away from him." Mickey sighed.

Ian looked down at Mark who was checking out Mickey's ass. Once Mark realized that Ian was staring he just blushed and looked away.

"Just tell him to fuck off, Mickey."

"I'm not going to do that, Gallagher. He may be annoying but it's because of him I'm getting more money. He tips way more than he should."

"Mickey, he's not supposed to tip you."

Mickey grinned, "Lucky me!"

Ian internally cursed. If that was how Mickey wanted to earn money so be it. He didn't want to be around to see it. So once Mickey went to the bathroom he told Kevin he was leaving early and headed home.

 

It just happened that they also shared an apartment together. Ian really couldn't escape.

 

Once Mickey got home he shouted for Ian that he brought some fast food home.

"Ian!" Mickey shouted, "Where the fuck are you? I know you're here!"

Ian walked out from his bedroom into the kitchen.

"Why'd you leave so early?" Mickey asked, putting the bag of food on the counter.

Ian just looked at him before grabbing a soda and sitting on a stood near the counter.

"What the fuck is wrong with you, Ian?" 

"Nothing." Ian replied, grabbing his food.

"Something is wrong. Are you sick?"

"Sure."

"Ian! Jesus Christ, if something is wrong then tell me. What did I do?"

"You didn't do anything, Mickey that's the fucking problem!"

"What does that mean?" Mickey questioned, "What the fuck was I supposed to do?"

"Just forget about it, Mickey."

 

And so Mickey just flipped him off and grabbed his food before leaving the apartment. He'd much rather hang with Iggy than sit at home while his friend was mad at him for some ungodly known reason.

 

The next day they were both off of work but it didn't get any better. Every time Mickey went to say something, Ian would just turn and walk out of the room back to his bedroom. Mickey was really getting pissed off. There was something he wanted to talk to Ian about but the idiot wouldn't even give him the time of day.

Well, Mickey thought, if he didn't want to listen on his own then Mickey would just have to make him listen.

He walked back the hall to Ian's door and banged on it over and over until Ian yelled at him and then flung the door open.

"Leave me the hell alone, Mickey."

"No. You're pissed at me for something and I don't know why but I want to talk to you about something so you're going to sit there on your bed and listen. Go sit down."

"Why should I? Wouldn't you rather sit on Mark's bed?"

Mickey sighed, "We have gone over this a hundred times you jackass. I'm not interested in him."

Ian just cursed and turned around to go sit on the edge of his bed. Mickey just stood there in the doorway staring at him.

"You going to come in or you just going to stand there and stare at me?" Ian asked.

"You're fucking stupid you know that right?" Mickey started.

"Lovely conversation this is." Ian scoffed.

"Shut up, Ian. I'm going to talk and you're going to listen. You haven't talked to me since work yesterday and it's pissing me off. Because I have been trying to tell you something but you won't fucking listen."

"I doubt anything you have to say is important, Mickey. Or should I call you Mick? Mark loves that nickname."

"I don't fucking like Mark! I like you, dumbass!" Mickey shouted.

Ian's jaw dropped, "Wha-What?" 

"You heard me you prick. I've been trying to ask you out since yesterday but you haven't given me the chance. You just shut yourself off and pushed me out, Ian. It hurt me that you just shut me out like that. I guess it's easy for you to push me to the side, huh?"

Ian shook his head and let out a breathless laugh, "Fuck. I feel like a fucking idiot."

"Good. Because you are one." 

Ian stood up and walked over to Mickey who was standing there in the entry way leaning against the wall, "Mickey."  
"Ian." Mickey mocked.

"I'm sorry." Ian sighed, "I'm so fucking sorry. Pushing you out like that wasn't easy. All I wanted to do was tell you that Mark is a fucking idiot and that you shouldn't go out with him. Then I planned on listing all the reasons you and I should go out. I guess I just that you'd give in and date Mark and I got upset. I didn't want to be around it anymore."

Mickey looked at him with such soft eyes that Ian wanted to punch himself in the face. He didn't ever want to be the reason that Mickey looked that sad.

"Ian Gallagher, the fact you could think that there was any other guy is beyond me. For fuck sake we have been friends for so long. We live and work together. We know each other better than we know ourselves. How and why neither of us said anything earlier on is beyond me but I don't care because we have now."

"I'm sorry, Mickey. I shouldn't have just shut you out like that."

"It's okay, Ian." Mickey assured, "I can understand why you'd be upset. Mark is a jackass."

"Does this mean you still want to go out with me?" Ian asked, "Even if I'm a prick?"

Mickey laughed, "Course I do you fucker. Wanted to take you out tonight if you wanted to join me."

"Course I do, Mickey. You don't know how long I've wanted to ask you the same thing."

Mickey moved closer and put his hand on the back of Ian's neck, "I'm going to take you out and then when we go back to work, you are welcome to tell Mark to fuck right off."

 

And Ian did as soon as Mark walked through the door on Monday. Mark didn't make a move until Mickey walked over and planted a huge kiss on Ian. Then the other boy called Mickey a tease before stomping out of the bar.

"Finally." Kevin whispered, "I thought they'd never get together."

"Good things take time, Kev." Veronica whispered, "But I agree with you."


End file.
